


Bonfire Hearts

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Grinding, I wrote poetry in prose, M/M, Polish Leedus Team, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy, romantic, emotional, sappy stuff that goes through Andy's head after the latest photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So, the latest TWD photo session that practically screamed 'Leedus' at us all went and made my heart thump a bit faster, and pushed my brain into that dizzy hazy state where I am filled to burst with SOMETHING and I have to write it out. And so, the ficlet was born. MermaidSheenaz, my wonderful beta, was kind enough to give it a once-over and correct all my mistakes she could find. 
> 
> Listen to James Blunt - Bonfire Heart while reading for the full experience. 
> 
> Enjoy the Leedus, everyone!

Norman looked him deep in the eyes, and Andy had no other choice but to dive in and catch the other’s lips, giving in to a longing kiss. This… this has been all he was looking for, and for a very long time he had thought he wouldn’t ever find it. Not like this, not so carefree and joyful. What they had now was young and innocent, even if the both of them were anything but.

In that very moment, teeth clashing and tongues joining, Andy knew he loved this man more than anything else. It was the youth, the joy, the happiness… He knew he will love Norman forever, through better and worse, through sickness and through every sad day. They will make it until they will be both gray and wrinkled.

And then, they’ll meet at the other side, and it will be just like the first time they looked at each other. The flames sparking, the fire rising… Andy could remember every little thing about the first time he looked Norman in the eyes and had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It had been like looking into the eternal flame of life, frightening and comforting at the same time. And it had scared him, it had scared him so much…. but it had also fascinated him. And a short time later he had realized something - Norman was his dream come true.

This man, this simple, childish man, so full of the youthful happiness and rubbed raw by life, he had been Andy’s dream-come-true.God, how blind he had been up to that moment. How stubborn in looking for the obvious piece of art when the most precious thing had landed right in front of him. An angel in disguise. His own angel.

And then Norman landed in Andy’s lap, and it was like getting another life, another chance at living what was left of his own existence. It was refreshing, the way Norman acted around him. The way he could make him feel young…. And then Andy had the biggest decision to make - to dive in or not to dive.

But Andy looked into those eyes and dove straight into their oceanic wildness.

And Norman took him all in. His mad perfectionism, his grumpiness that sometimes came with his moods changing. Norm took it all in and accepted every little piece of Andy, cherishing the little bits of him that nobody really paid any attention to. It was mad, really, batshit crazy how they acted like teenagers together. How Norm would always smile with pure happiness lingering in his gaze as he spotted Andy’s crinkling eyes, how he would kiss the corners of his mouth until Andy’s lips stretched in a smile. And then Norman would lean in fully and capture his mouth. And it would always be sure as the rising sun and perfect like the most beautiful diamond.

This time it started out as usual. They were on a photo session, goofing around and acting like kids. It was easy to have fun when they were together, easy for Norman to jump on Andy’s back when it had only been the previous night when the roles were reversed, when it was Andy jumping on him instead. It was as easy and familiar as coming back home, slipping off his shoes and plopping down on his bed. Snuggling up to Norman.

Andy knew without a doubt that he loved Norman. There was no question about it, it was all there. In the gentle touches, in the small smiles and easy kisses, in the undeniable trust and devotion that passed through them on many days and nights.

And so it was easy to pin Norman to the wall inside their small hotel room when they finally ended the photo shoot. It was almost too easy to grind up against him, to move his hips and feel the answering pressure on his front, to taste those lips in hungry, toe-curling kisses.

Norman moaned and wrapped his legs around Andy’s waist, bringing him closer, smiling like a fool. Andy could get drunk on this, on the wide grin, on those eyes closing with a happy sigh. He dove in, licking his way into Norman’s mouth, both hands roaming over his broad shoulders, his chest, his perfect ass. Andy pressed Norm into the wall harder, and was rewarded with a small groan, just a tiny, gruffed-out sound that took his own breath away… And wasn’t this surprising? How little he needed when it came to this man, how little he was willing to take, even if Norman offered his whole self, good and bad things alike.

And Andy moved his hips, moaning into Norman’s mouth, the pleasure jolting his body and making his skin tingle. It was crazy, the easy intimacy, the hushed whispers that flowed straight to his ears and boiled his blood. Andy groaned, feeling the tell-tale trembling in Norman’s body, feeling his own muscles shiver and contract. And then Andy leaned back, one hand tucking Norman’s chin up to make the man look at him. Their eyes met and Andy’s breath hitched in his chest. He wasn’t even surprised anymore, Norman had this effect on him from day one.

And Andy did, claiming his attention, his beautiful eyes and his perfect soul, one after another. Norman gave it all gladly, like he gave his body for Andy to take. Just like Andy gave his own… The perfect agreement, made in the midst of the crazy world, the busy world. Two lives meeting at the same point and traveling together from then on. The intoxicating closeness and the wonderful bliss that followed.

A quietly whispered “I love you” drowned in the empty room full of soft gasps and tentative moans. Answered tenfold.


End file.
